


My Hero

by AnalRespiration



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Obsession, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalRespiration/pseuds/AnalRespiration
Summary: You're rescued in the woods and accepted by new people.





	1. The Man on the Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for more than one chapter, but let me know if you want me to continue! Leave kudos if you enjoy :)

You were 15 years old. All you had was a gun and a knife. Your father gave you the gun, and your mother gave you the knife before they had to leave. They thought they could find a safe haven for the three of you, and left you behind in an abandoned house. You waited for a little over a year, but they never returned. The town was getting overrun and you were forced to leave, but you left a note for your parents just in case they came back and you were gone. That was three weeks ago. You had passed road signs, and could tell you were somewhere in Georgia. You hadn't come across camps on your travels, and it was fairly easy to hide from walkers. 

 

Right now, you were in the woods, sitting against a tree, quietly eating some fruit you found. You heard a faint rumbling, like an engine. It grew louder and your heart beat faster as you panicked to hide. You curled into a ball and hid bewteen two trees. The sound of the engine was deafening, maybe because you hadn't heard any noise louder than rustling leaves for the past few weeks. You held your breath as the leaves crunched a few feet behind you; whatever vehicle it was, it was getting closer. Then it stopped. You waited a few moments, and then slowly uncurled yourself. You looked up and froze, barely breathing. 

A man with wavy brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a leather jacket was looking down at you from a motorcycle. Your heart skipped a beat as you held eye contact. It felt like an eternity. He held out his hand, and you slowly held out yours. He pulled you onto the back of his bike and you adjusted your footing on either side of the motorcycle. "Hold on." He said. Your stomach tightened at his deep, hoarse voice. You wrapped your arms around his waist and hesitantly rested your head between his shoulders. You closed your eyes and sighed. You didn't know where you were going, but it had to be better than wandering in the forest.


	2. Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the strange man's campsite, and are surprised to be welcomed with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue, even though I probably will either way lol  
> Leave kudos if you enjoy!
> 
> Also this story might get a little out of character let me know if it's too much

You had fallen into a trance-like state from the constant sound of the motorcycle's engine. You only looked up when the engine quieted and you saw you were at a big, red gate. You saw a woman looking down at you from a lookout behind the gate, which made a loud, startling sound as it opened. A man in a sheriff's uniform was standing near the gate, and nodded at the man on the motorcycle. You were nearly thrown from the bike as it started up again and you drove inside the camp. It was a big development with lots of nice houses, and most of the people were outside. 

"Come on. Let's go introduce you." The man walked you back to the gate where the sheriff was waiting.  
"Where'd you find 'er?"  
"I was out for a ride and I ran into a few of Negan's people so I decided to come back. She was hiding in the woods, I found 'er on my way back." They both looked at you and you smiled, blushing. The sheriff smiled back. "Rick." You shook hands. "This is Daryl." He nodded at you. "Y/n. It seems nice here." "Yeah. We're happy to have it. You're welcome to stay if you'd like. There are more kids around here. We have plenty of houses but I'm not sure you'd like to be alone right now." "I'd rather share a house with somebody else." "That's fine. Actually, the only house that has an open bedroom is Daryl's here." Your stomach flipped when Daryl looked down at you, but then looked back at Rick. "That's cool. Lookin forward to havin a roommate." He patted you on the shoulder as he walked away. Rick smiled and told you to follow him. He introduced you to Enid and Carl, other kids your age. You hung out for a while, but it was clear that Carl was infatuated with Enid because of all the attention he paid her. You were forgotten pretty quickly. Until Enid left the room. "So where are you gonna be staying?" "Oh I'm sharing a house with Daryl, but I don't know much about him." "Oh ok. Cool. He's a good guy, he likes kids from what I can tell. We had a little girl go missing back when it all started and he went out looking for her every day." "That's nice! Did he find her?" "She was bit. It was too late." You felt bad for asking and leaned back against the wall. "It's getting dark out, I'll take you over to Daryl's place." He stood and helped you up off the floor. He led you out of the house and down the street. Daryl was on the front porch talking with a brown-haired woman. You walked up the stairs and waved goodbye to Carl. "So you must be Y/n! I'm Maggie, it's nice to meet you." You smiled at her and nodded. "You too!" "I'll give you a tour of the town tomorrow, and introduce you to everyone. For now you should eat something and rest." "Thank you! See you tomorrow." You and Daryl were left standing on the porch. "Come on, let's go eat." He held the door open for you after he went inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue, even though I probably will either way lol  
> Leave kudos if you enjoy!


	3. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first night in Daryl's house. Your first night alone with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy progress is made.  
> Leave kudos and comments! I love reading comments!

Daryl had made spaghetti for the two of you that night. It wasn't really a favorite of yours, but you only payed attention to him through dinner anyways. Aside from a few Lady and the Tramp spaghetti fantasies, of course. After dinner, you washed the dishes. He was impressed that you took responsibility like that, although he didn't let it show. He smiled at you and sat on the couch. While he was distracted, and you were distracted by watching him, you spilled a ton of soapy water on yourself. It might as well have been a wet T-shirt contest, and you had won. Startled by the sudden sensation and unable to think, you shouted "Shit!" Which made Daryl spin around, first concerned, then laughing. You had your arms crossed across your chest so Daryl couldn't see your tits through your soaked top. He stood up and walked over to you, grabbing a towel on the way. 

"Let me see." He said through his thick, hoarse voice. You blushed and hesitated before slowly lowering your arms to your sides. He looks from your red face down to your on-display chest, and his eyes change. The laughter drained, and was replaced by lust. You didn't realize it until you looked up from the floor, but he seemed unable to shift his gaze. Until: 

"You can dry yourself off in the bathroom, and then leave your shirt on the bed. I'll dry it for you." You turned to walk away, and a thought entered your mind. Did he say 'the bed'? Not his bed? Or even yours? Where were you actually sleeping tonight? You convinced yourself you were being silly and brushed away the thought. 

*********

You didn't have any clothes besides the ones you had soaked, and Daryl had given you one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. It was a little weird wearing his clothes, but also kind of a turn-on. You were planning to go to bed early, exausted from your busy day.  
"So... Where am I sleeping?" He glanced up at you from the couch.  
"Oh, right. This house only has one bedroom." Your heart dropped. "But if I told Rick that, he wouldn't let you stay here. It's at the end of the hall. I'll be there in about an hour." You nodded, and walked to your shared room. Why did he want you there so bad that he had to lie? Why couldn't he just sleep on the couch? 

After getting yourself and your bag sorted out, you found some clean panties. You didn't remember packing them, but you quickly changed out of the boxers. You walked into the kitchen to get some water, Daryl still on the couch.  
"Where are the cups?" Daryl thought for a moment and stood, walking over to a set of cabinets by the sink. You nodded, but he didn't walk away. You decided to tease him a little to try and get him to sit back down. Instead of crouching down to get a glass, you bent over, ass out, and took your time finding the right one. What you didn't know was Daryl was still standing behind you, eyes glued to your backside. After you chose a cup and stood, you realized he never left. Instead, he was standing a little too close to you, not even trying to hide his boner. You didn't know what to do, so you turned back around. Daryl wrapped his big hand around your throat, and kissed your cheek. You turned to look at him and he moved his hand from your throat to your cheek. "I'll take the couch." He said finally. You watched him walk over the couch, but he never looked back at you. You forgot about your cup of water and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for more than one chapter, but let me know if you want me to continue! Leave kudos if you enjoy :)


End file.
